


Bound Safe and Sound

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Bondage mention, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Anton and Elsa have been through much together and sometimes it is the little things that make one feel safe and trusted
Relationships: Elsa | Principal Randall/Anton Mercer | Mesogog
Kudos: 2





	Bound Safe and Sound

He leaned against her, enjoying for those moments how warm it was. The leather bindings kept him from moving much but it was okay it was what he had asked for. He felt secure in those moments. Elsa supported him, stroking his hair gently. They had both missed this. 

"Would you feel safer if you tied me up?" Anton asked that first night when they tried to be together again. Elsa had nodded meekly and did so. They were not the soft silk he was used to, but hard leather and metal. 

"What if I change?" He thought to himself, even though he knew Mesogog was gone there was still that thrill, that any moment the beast would resurface and attack Elsa. The woman thought likewise and did not calm down until he was secured. 

One day she had said to him, "I think I can stop tying you down." But Anton shook his head. He enjoyed the feeling, he felt safe and secure, guided by Elsa's hands. He told her such. 

"No, please, do not stop, I, I enjoy it." He said gently, nuzzling her. 

It had been quiet between them those nights for the longest time. 

"My lady, my beauty," Anton whispered to her when they embraced. The word master or lord was never spoken, their skin crawling mutually at the remembered hissed words. They served no masters but each other willingly. 

"My Anton," she would say happily and gently. They were each other's, only each other's, no monster to ever come between them.


End file.
